JeremyToons Adventures
JeremyToons Adventures is a platforming game based on the JeremyToons series developed and published by JeremySoft Studios for Bandai Extreme, Bandai Revolution, Bandai Chaos, Bandai PocketTurbo, and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus. It acts as a standalone sequel to JeremyToons Chaos, and features several gameplay mechanics and power-ups from that game. Unlike that game, it just released for Bandai Extreme, Bandai Revolution, and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus. The game is a hack, and very similar to the Game Gear game Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble. JeremyToons Adventures follows Jeremy and Larry's adventure to gather six Power Ring before Amelia manages to do so and involves two other adversaries. The standalone game was re-released on the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS in August 2013. Plot Coming soon! Gameplay JeremyToons Adventures is a 2D side-scrolling platforming game like most other 2D Sonic titles. The main goal is to reach the end of each Act of a Zone (a level in the game) within a time limit. Many gameplay elements from JeremyToons Chaos are featured. The player can choose one of two playable characters, Jeremy and Larry, each of them having different abilities. The player starts the game with four lives and one Continue. Abilities for both Jeremy and Larry are relatively the same as in JeremyToons Chaos. Alongside the regular jumping and attacking with slingshot maneuvers, the player can perform both the Fast Dash for Jeremy and the Jump Dash for Larry. Like in previous games, Coins are found everywhere in the Zones and protect the player from taking damage. JeremyToons Adventures is one of the first games in the series in which the player does not lose all their Coins after getting hit; instead, only thirty Coins are lost when the player gets hurt. The power-ups in the Monitors are mainly the same as in JeremyToons Chaos with Super Coins, Speedster, Invincibles and extra lives. When losing a life, the player is sent back to the beginning of the Act or the latest opened Marker. As for Jeremy and Larry, Monitors may also contain power-ups exclusive to them. Many of these include the returning Pogo Springs and Rocket Boots from JeremyToons Chaos as well the new Hyper Dash, Jet Boards and Screw Shoes. The level design in JeremyToons Adventures is more extensive in size compared to JeremyToons Chaos and includes alternative pathways and secrets in each Zone. The Zones' aesthetics are similar to those of Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles. Besides the traditional Springs and Boosters, each Zone features different types of gimmicks and contraptions. Objects Items * Coins * Video monitors ** Super Coins ** Speedster ** Invincibles ** 1-Ups ** Marker ** Power Ring ** Rocket Boots ** Pogo Spring ** Jet Boards ** Propeller Shoes ** Time Bonus (Special Stages only) * Power Ring (Special Stages only) Gimmicks and obstacles * Springs (red and yellow) * Boosters * Spikes * Spin Coasters * Breakaway Bumpers * Air Bubbles * Bombs * Conveyor Belts * Laser cannons * Switches * Bonus Panels Other modes The player can choose one of two other modes: Sound Test and Time Attack. Both modes are available on the game's title screen by pressing up and down on Controlpad. Time Attack features a single, separated Act of the Great Angel Land Zone which lacks enemies, but also holds different gimmicks from in the game. Due the lack of battery backup of Bandai PocketTurbo and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus games, none of the records made in Time Attack can be saved on the game's hardware. Appearances Playable characters * Jeremy * Larry Non-playable characters * Amelia * Winka Girl * Lola Chase * Metal Jeremy Enemies * Evil Ladybug * Blue Spiders * Big Bad Mice * Flying Evil Ladybug * Boing-o-Ball * Bomberry Bosses * Foating Bot (Winka Girl) * Fake Jeremy * Santed Sailor * King Pig * Elias Pickney * Lola Chase (Underwater Plant Zone boss) * Metal Jeremy (Atomic Scrap Zone sub-boss) * Atomic Scrap Zone bosses 1, 2 and 3 (Ameila) Zones JeremyToons Adventures consists six Zones with three Acts each. The third Act is a short course, usually with a small cache of Coins followed by a boss. The zones' order are: * Great Angel Land Zone (Boss: Fake Jeremy) * Sunset Planet Zone (Boss: Santed Sailor) * Meta Jungle Zone (Boss: King Pig) * Ice Winter Zone (Boss: Elias Pickney) * Underwater Plant Zone (Boss: Lola Chase) * Atomic Scrap Zone (Sub-Boss: Metal Jeremy, Boss: Ameila) Special Stages Additionally, and in keeping with the 8-bit tradition, there are five individual Special Stages in the game. JeremyToons Adventures, however, sees these stages accessed in a unique way: by collecting fifty Coins and breaking open the "Power Ring" Monitor, a portal appears which leads to the Special Stage. The first, third and fifth stages are giant mazes with a countdown timer. The timer can be boosted with "Time Bonus" items scattered throughout them, but it never exceeds one and a half minutes. The second and fourth Special Stages involve flying the Plane to collect Coins and avoid bombs. At the end of every Special Stage, Winka Girl shows up and attacks with one of the Foating Bot's weapons to protect the Power Ring. Clearing all five Special Stages unlocks the "good" ending of the game. Reception Coming soon! Port Like JeremyToons Chaos, JeremyToons Adventures was re-released was ported to iOS and Android since 2013. JeremyToons Adventures, along with 80 other Bandai Extreme, Bandai Revolution, Bandai Chaos, Bandai PocketTurbo, Bandai PocketTurbo Plus, Sega Genesis, Game Gear, Master System, NES, SNES, Gameboy, Game Boy Color, and Game Boy Advance games, have also been released on the Super Jeremy Arcade, handheld game console by AtGames in 2012. In March 2013 along with many Jeremy Universal games, JeremyToons Adventures has been re-released on the Virtual Console of Nintendo 3DS with the price of 300 points. Cheat codes * Level Select: Hold up on the Control Pad while powering on the Game Gear. Continue to hold until Lola grabs the third Power Ring in the intro, then press START and the Coins chime can be heard. Proceed through the title screen and character select screens to get hidden Level Select menu. Trivia Coming soon! Box Art JeremyToons Adventures Bandai PocketTurbo Plus cover.png JeremyToons Adventures Bandai PocketTurbo cover.png JeremyToons Adventures Bandai Chaos cover.png JeremyToons Adventures Bandai Revolution cover.png JeremyToons Adventures Bandai Extreme cover.png Category:Video Game